


圣诞愿望还是要有的，万一实现了呢？

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: SLO及法扎1.2/1.3无料放出
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	圣诞愿望还是要有的，万一实现了呢？

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，维也纳最近极受欢迎的摇滚天才，音乐浪子，在平安夜过后，突然变成了一个小星星抱枕。   
不，他并不知道这是怎么发生的。他昨晚只是惯例扎进沙龙的脂粉堆里，把派对上提供的美酒灌了一肚子，坐在挂了槲寄生花环的门边，向漂亮的女孩子们半真半假地抱怨，说他想要得到心上人的爱慕。   
真假不论，这几句话倒是赢得了好多同情的亲吻。   
然后，一睁眼，他就变成了一个抱枕。偷偷摸一把，还是绒布面的，手感真棒。   
再偷偷转个身，把脸从枕头里转过来……好吧，莫扎特现在觉得，当个抱枕也挺不错。   
没错，他现在终于躺在了他心上人的床上，还见到了那人的睡颜。   
虽然整个人还笼在朦胧的睡意里，萨列里还是敏锐地察觉到了床上的震动感。很轻，但也很靠近头部。   
他睁开眼，就见到了一个金色的星星的抱枕，紫色滚边。   
这很莫扎特，但为什么会出现在他家里？   
想到那个小天才，萨列里只觉得额角的动脉血管开始狂野地跳动起来，像那小疯子打出的鼓点一样。他按着额头，从床上坐了起来，随手端过床头的杯子，喝了口水。   
萨列里和莫扎特在社交圈上，本该毫无交集。作为一个乐团指挥，他供职于受资助的古典乐团，只是曾经和莫扎特同时出现在了电视台。   
他们都要录制节目，但并不是一档。萨列里来早了，仅此而已。于是他被迫观摩了一场令人提不起兴致的摇滚演出，除了舞台正中画了浓重眼妆的小疯子，其他人都是在制造噪音。   
但莫扎特？他改写了萨列里对于摇滚的部分看法。   
以前，在萨列里眼中，摇滚=噪音。现在，摇滚分成了两部分：莫扎特和噪音。   
可他们还是没什么交集。当晚，莫扎特请萨列里喝了一杯，萨列里看着这个散发着音乐光彩的小天才和酒吧女招待亲了一口，拔腿就走。而莫扎特忙于和漂亮的小姑娘用甜言蜜语互相恭维，一回头，他的大师就不在了。   
此后他们再也没见过面。尽管萨列里开始偷偷听莫扎特的歌，买年轻人的专辑，而莫扎特会买票去看有萨列里出场的音乐会。   
但是阴差阳错地，他们偏偏没能彼此相遇。   
那么昨天呢，昨天发生过什么和莫扎特有关的事吗？又是谁，往他的床上塞了个这么格格不入的星星枕？   
萨列里揉了揉宿醉后胀痛的太阳穴，细数着小范围聚会里的每一个人，猜测会是谁搞了这么一出恶作剧。   
昨天晚上，乐团的几个熟人凑在萨列里家，开了个小型聚会。达·彭特见到老管家挂在他床头的圣诞袜时几乎忍不住笑，问他究竟打算向圣诞老人许个什么愿望。   
萨列里一脸冷淡，给出了一个最不可能实现的愿望：“干脆把我最喜欢的人送到我床上好了。”   
但是，接下来的时间里，谁都没能问出来，萨列里究竟喜欢谁。 

想了想，萨列里维持着冷淡的表情，却伸手把抱枕捞进了怀里。他侧躺在床上，用力抱紧了柔软的星星枕，几乎要把莫扎特勒得喘不过气了。   
但是莫扎特可不敢乱动。一来，一个活蹦乱跳的星星抱枕，即使在21世纪也不能算是正常，他绝对会被烧掉的。二来，他挺享受萨列里的拥抱。   
对抱枕身份一无所知的指挥先生此刻倒是穿了很轻薄的睡袍，但是莫扎特完全能感受到睡袍下面柔软的胸肌和腹部。偷偷用尖角轻轻戳一下……看来指挥家先生不怎么锻炼？   
啊，这甜蜜的痛苦。虽然被抱住很开心，但还是希望萨列里先生轻一点啊，脸都要变形了……莫扎特这样想着。   
很快，他的愿望就实现了。萨列里放开了这个抱枕，开始换衣服。   
仗着自己两面都是纯色，莫扎特犹豫了几秒，就悄咪咪地转了个身。然后，他就看到了萨列里换衣服的全景。虽然只能看到背部，但是随着萨列里弯腰、直身、伸展手臂，肌肉随着身体而上下伏动，抻拉出优美的线条。脊背与双腿先后赤裸，略显肉感的肌群一一暴露出来，又被衣物覆盖。   
莫扎特觉得，作为一个抱枕，自己内部填充的毛绒都要漏出去了。以及，亲爱的大师，您可以慢点换衣服的。   
下一秒，小天才的视线就剧烈颤抖起来。从改变后视角的高度可以判断，他是被抱了起来，背靠着萨列里的胸膛，像小孩似的坐在了萨列里的臂弯里。   
于是莫扎特舒坦地往后靠了靠，趁着萨列里步伐交替的抖动间隙，蹭了蹭萨列里的衬衫和马甲。   
随着步伐的前行，一张不那么讨人喜欢的脸出现在了莫扎特眼前。   
罗森博格。   
他认得这个人，萨列里的朋友，剧场经理。莫扎特去观看演出的时候，曾经被罗森博格嘲讽过，质疑他的眼线太过轻浮，摇滚乐创作里有太多杂音。   
不提摇滚乐，那个眼线可是他认真地用眼线笔画出来的！   
莫扎特于是再次感到被冒犯，并且在心里气鼓鼓地撅起了嘴，轻轻吐泡泡。与此相称，抱枕绒面的缝隙里，又钻出了一点羽绒。   
“这是您放我床上的吗？”   
萨列里的声音还是那么优雅冷静。   
罗森博格歪在萨列里家客房的大床上，连衣服都没脱。听到萨列里敲门，才刚从床上蹦了起来。他毫不客气地拎住抱枕的一角抖了抖，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。   
“您真是太低估我的品位了，我的朋友，这个颜色太亮了。”   
莫扎特翻了个白眼，很想指出，他夸张的腮红和唇彩，只会比抱枕的金色更亮。而且，罗森博格晃得他有点晕。如果他此刻还是人类，估计就吐出来了。   
这时，萨列里再次充当了拯救星星的骑士。他从罗森博格手里接过了星星抱枕，温柔地抱回了怀里。   
“我想，这或许是谁昨天放在我床上的礼物，罗森博格，请您轻一点。”   
罗森博格撇了撇嘴，显然是想发表些不敢苟同的意见。   
但萨列里并不打算听下去。打扰罗森博格的目的已经达到了——他排除了一个最不可能的人选。   
不知为何，他总觉得，这个抱枕的来历对他很重要，非常重要。毕竟，他昨晚许下了那样的愿望。   
或许有人已经看穿了他的心思，也不一定？ 

第二个被拜访的是卡瓦列里夫人，乐团的首席女高音，也是萨列里的学生。   
莫扎特倒是也认得这位歌唱家。事实上，他们在社交网络上互相关注了，还聊过音乐方面的问题。当然，他们从未真正当面交谈过就是了。   
“这个星星，是您送我的吗？”   
萨列里的神情郑重起来，略显出些不安。这位女学生和莫扎特有交际的事情，他是略有耳闻的。甚至此前还传出风言风语，说一位可敬的女高音就要投入摇滚的怀抱。萨列里当然是不予采信的，但是卡瓦列里或许是他的朋友中，少数对莫扎特抱有好感的人。而且，很重要的一点是，她是一位女性。   
按照常理推测，女性对于情感总是有更敏锐的嗅觉。   
但是，卡瓦列里也露出了惊讶的表情。她拍了拍抱枕表面，侧头打量了几眼。   
“这个抱枕还挺可爱的。但是，不，并不是我。而且，我也过了会买毛绒抱枕的年纪。”   
她意味深长的目光几乎要灼伤萨列里的手背，苍白的手指几乎要捏痛莫扎特了。但是莫扎特紧抿着唇，忍住了没有叫出声来——尽管一个抱枕并没有嘴唇，但他成功挤出了一道褶子。   
卡瓦列里的目光显然在暗示着什么，萨列里和莫扎特都接收到了。   
“那么，您觉得会是谁呢？”   
萨列里抛出了第二个问题。显然，这场谈话要比他询问罗森博格时认真得多。左手涂成黑色的指甲稍微陷进了抱枕内，短簇柔软的绒毛挤进指甲缝隙。   
卡瓦列里并没有回答。相反，她也向萨列里提供了一个问题，作为她的答案。   
“您该好好想想，为什么您这么在意这个问题。虽然不了解内情，但我可是记得您许的愿望。”   
萨列里的两片嘴唇翕动着，像退潮后岸边濒死的鱼。他试图呼入溶解在水中的空气，可身处的位置却是陆地。   
他不信圣诞老人，他明明八岁以后就不信圣诞老人和红鼻子驯鹿了。此刻，萨列里的灵魂在哭泣。   
而莫扎特，他的好奇心已经快要爆炸开来了。鉴于他自己在槲寄生下胡说八道的前科，莫扎特仿佛看到了某种希望。 

为了垂死挣扎一下，萨列里还是把他的陈年好友达·彭特从桌子底下拽了出来。   
洛伦佐·达·;彭特，乐团专供剧作家，优秀诗人，以及莫扎特的秘密作词人。当然，关于最后一点，萨列里一无所知。   
把这个宿醉到头顶冒泡的家伙安置在了沙发上，萨列里无视对方困乏的双眼，把抱枕怼了过去。   
“请告诉我，达·彭特，这是您送给我的吗？我今天早上在枕头上发现的。”   
达蓬特愣了两秒，开始伸手捏这个柔柔软软的星星抱枕。   
“这个抱枕可真像莫扎特啊，尤其像他胖一点的时候，脸颊鼓起来，就像个仓鼠球。”   
莫扎特非常、非常想要躲开不给捏。他以前为这事问过达·彭特，当时，诗人明明说得是：“别担心，萨列里不会因为这个讨厌您的。”结果一转脸，他倒是在萨列里面前嘲笑起这件事了。   
骗子。大骗子。   
但他不能躲，他还没蹭够萨列里的怀抱。所以，莫扎特在心里开始向这位诗人先生扔小星星了，还是金属材质的，从他手链和腰带上刚摘下来的那种。   
捏了捏手感超赞的抱枕，达·彭特突然觉得后颈一凉，下意识缩回了手。   
“所以，您就没考虑过除了我们几个之外的人选吗？虽然直接送到您床头这个操作……有点惊悚，但是，或许是其他人做的，比如莫扎特？”   
好吧，莫扎特决定再相信一下他们的友情。   
萨列里倒像是听了场笑话似的，在莫扎特头顶抿着唇笑起来。他摇了摇头，又抱住了可爱的星星抱枕。   
“莫扎特可不是罗密欧啊，他大概的确会半夜爬别人的窗台，但那窗子后面，恐怕还不知是哪家小姐的香闺。”   
达·彭特露出了熟练的生无可恋表情。莫扎特提起萨列里的次数多了之后，达·彭特也是这么一副你们怎么还不结婚的自暴自弃脸。   
等等……想起达`彭特在萨列里面前提起莫扎特的自如语气，这家伙是不是知道什么？莫扎特开始怀疑，达·彭特，他和萨列里之间唯一的共同朋友，看似老实可靠好欺负的作词人，可能已经在友谊破裂的边界上反复横跳过好几次了。   
“您明明可以这样去想的，萨列里。虽然您给出的比喻不太恰当，但是，莫扎特从来就是这样一个小疯子，小天才。他愿意用热情融化一切冰雪。”   
难得正经说了这么几句话，但很快，达`彭特像是完全不记得上一秒说过什么似的，抓了个沙发靠枕，又歪了下去。   
“以及，请您自己琢磨吧，亲爱的朋友，让我再睡一会，我头疼……” 

于是，萨列里只能抱着自己的小抱枕，回到了卧室。他甚至不能去书房拉小提琴，来排解困惑与说不清道不明的怅然。   
刚好一个怀抱大小的抱枕被放在了床上，而萨列里穿着便服，打开了床头的书。   
莫扎特的视野再次浸入黑暗。他没办法看到萨列里此刻的表情，只能听到书页翻动的簌簌声响，和大师轻软的呼吸声。依着他本来的性格，莫扎特是该觉着憋闷到发疯的。可是这一回，他像是被这柔软的声音催眠了。即使失去了视觉，他也能够想象得出来，此时萨列里的眉眼会怎样熨帖地融进流动的空气里，被室内循环的暖风熏染，足以醉人。   
莫扎特大概是真的醉了。很长一段时间里，他只是安静躺在床上，五个尖角也放松了下来，静静地倾听。   
时间仍然在缓慢流逝，可他们毫无察觉。   
墙边座钟敲响整点的时候，萨列里才终于从沉默的安宁中脱离出来。他放下手里的书，下意识往窗户边瞟了一眼，却在下一秒发出了惊讶地叹息。   
下雪了。   
都说遇见了白色圣诞，新的一年里会更加平安顺遂。萨列里从前是不信的，可这一次，他却不由自主走到窗边，将一只手按在了窗子上。玻璃本在冷热空气的间杂下染了雾气，温暖的手掌很快在一团湿雾中留下掌印。   
下一个瞬间，萨列里鬼使神差地伸出手指，在玻璃窗上画了个心。他自言自语的声音那样小，可莫扎特却听得分明。   
“莫扎特，会喜欢我吗？”   
“Oui！” 

到了下午茶的时间，所有人的宿醉都醒得差不多了。他们端坐在一楼的餐厅里，却见萨列里阴着一张脸进了门，身后还跟着一个人。   
萨列里站在所有人面前，把后面拽着他礼服衣角装无辜的莫扎特揪了过来。他竭力目视前方，故作无事，只是耳朵尖肉眼可见地泛起粉色。   
“我的圣诞愿望实现了。给大家介绍一下，这是我男朋友，唱摇滚的莫扎特。”


End file.
